Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2
Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2 ist die sechsundzwanzigste Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhunderdreiundvierzigste der Serie. Starlight Glimmer führt ein ungewöhnliches Team gegen einen der ältesten und größten Feinde der Ponys an, um ihre Freunde und Equestria zu schützen. Inhalt Die Magie freie Zone Starlight wurde für ein Fest in ihr altes Dorf eingeladen. Doch es lief nicht so gut. Zu allem Überfluss kehrten die Wechselponys zurück und haben alle Prinzessinnen Equestrias plus Anhang entführt. Um sie zu retten verbündet sich Starlight Glimmer mit Trixie, Thorax und Discord. Zusammen reisen sie an die Grenze zum Königreich der Wechselponys. Was Discord merkwürdig findet, den er wollte sie direkt ins Zentrum teleportieren und nicht da hin wo sie jetzt sind. Starlight meint das sie einen Plan brauchen. Aber von so was hält Discord nicht viel. Da er mit seiner äußerst mächtigen Magie so gut wie alles kann. Sogleich schwingt er sich auf ein fliegendes Schwein und will die Aktion im allein Gang beenden. Doch kaum ist er über die Grenze verschwindet das herbeigezauberte. Sogleich unter nimmt er einen versuch mit einem Zweiten Schwein das auch verschwindet. Erst jetzt kommt Thorax dazu zu erklären das hier nur Wechselpony Magie funktioniert. Chrysalis Thron ist aus einem Material, das fremde Magie aufsaugt wie es Wechselponys mit Liebe tun. So kann sie den Schwarm schützen. Nun ist guter Rat teuer. Auf Starlights nachfrage bestätigt Thorax das wen sie den Thron zerstören Magie wieder funktionieren würde. Aber um da hin zu kommen heißt es die Kilometer zur Hauptfestung laufen. Das Codewort Unterwegs fällt Starlight ein dass sie noch eine Vorkehrung brauchen um sich nach einer Trennung wiederzuerkennen. Da bringt der stolpernde Discord sie auf „trampelieges Drachenpony „als Geheimcode. Kurz darauf kann die Gruppe unbemerkt in die Festung eindringen und stehen schon den nächsten Problem gegenüber. Die Festung verändert sich dauernd wie die Wechselponys, ständig entstehen und verschwinden Durchgänge und nur Wechselponys wie Thorax können sich an diesem Ort zurecht finden. Für andere ist es das absolute Chaos. Discord, der Chaosexperte, findet aber absolut etwas übertrieben ist Verirrt Während sie durch die Gänge irren stellt sich die frage wie sie den Thron zerstören sollen. Den Ohne Magie wird es schwierig und Trixie hat unter ihren Requisiten keinen Hammer dabei. Was zu einem Zwist mit Discord führt. Da Starlight macht Starlight ihnen klar das es schön wäre wen sie helfen statt zanken würden. Leider hat sie selbst keinen Plan und ohne Magie sind sie drei recht nutzlos. Zumindest Thoraxs weiß wo sie hin müssen. Da stellt er fest, das sie sich verlaufen haben. Dauerhunger Was für Trixie heißt das sie jetzt in ruhe Warten können bis die Wechsler ihnen die Liebe aussaugen. Auf ihre Frage wie oft die Hunger haben fällt Thorax auf des er seit dem er Spike kennt diesen Hunger nicht mehr hatte. (Siehe: Spike und das Wechselpony) Aber alle seine Artgenossen haben dauernd Hunger, die kriegen nicht genug von Liebe. Da wird Starlight neugierig wieso er keinen Hunger mehr hat. Thorax vermutet das es wohl an den Freundschaften liegt die er zwischenzeitlich geschlossen hat, was wohl auch die Veränderung seiner Flügel erklären könnte. Für Discord ziemlich uninteressant da er, da ist um Fluttershy zu retten was er so laut verkündet das es auch wirklich das letzte Wechselpony aufschreckt und schon kündigt lautes Brummen eine Patrouille an. Schall und Rauch Jetzt brauchen sie einen Plan. Gerade noch So fallen Starlight Trixies Rauchbomben ein. Mit denen und ein wenig Hilfe von Thorax können sie die Wechsler erst mal auf einen falsche Fährte locken. Dabei beobachten Starlight und Discord aus einem Versteckt wie sich zwei von ihnen absetzten. Nach dem die Gruppe wieder zusammen gefunden hat kann man sich wieder überlegen wo sie hin müssen. Da fallen Starlight die Wechselponys ein die sich abgesetzt haben. Thorax ist sofort klar, da Eindringlinge entdeckte wurden werden sie versuchen die Königin zu schützen womit sie einen Wegweiser zum Thronsaal haben. Die Ablenkung Auf dem weiteren weg müssen die Freunde feststellen das da einige Soldaten wachen. Sie brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver aber die Rauchbomben sind alle. Discord meint das normalerweise er die beste Ablenkung ist aber Ohne Magie. Da ist sich Starlight aber nicht so sicher. Kurz darauf zieht Discord mit Trixies Mikrofon die Aufmerksamkeit der Soldaten Auf sich. Er schafft es sie von ihren Posten weg zu locken so das die anderen heimlich durch schlüpfen können. Die jetzt auf ihn warten Ein Huf voll Fluttershys Discord kann seine Verfolger abhängen. Da entdeckt er Fluttershy, zwar riecht er schnell Lunte das dies nur ein Wechselpony Trick ist jedoch steht er nun einer ganzen Fluttershy Herde gegen über die alle behaupten die echte zu sein. Trixies Opfer Die anderen wollen schon ohne ihn weiter als Discord wieder auftaucht, jedoch kann er nichts mit dem Codewort anfangen. Da wissen sie das er ein Wechselponys ist das sie in eine Falle lockt. Trixie will das klären, die anderen sollen sich bereit halten. Aber Starlight weiß nicht was sie tun sollen und will sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Darauf macht Trixie ihr klar das Starlight sie trotz allem so weit gebracht hat. Sie braucht keine Magie um zu wissen was zu tun ist und selbst wenn sie Angst vor Verantwortung hat, so ist sie eine gute Anführerin. Nun fesselt Trixie das Discrod Wechselpony an sich und verschafft so den anderen Gelegenheit zur Flucht während sie gefangen wird. Im Thronsaal Um dem Schwarm zu entkommen teilen sich Starlight und Thorax.Gleich darauf findet sie den Thronsaal in dem alle Gefangenen in Kokons eingeschlossen sind. Jedoch hat Chrysalis sie schon erwartet und Starlight wird am Boden festgeklebt. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Chrysalis um sich über das Einhorn lustig zu machen, ihr Gefällt es das niemand kommt um Starlight zu retten und die nun ganz alleine ist. Die entgegnet das Thorax noch frei ist aber auf den ist die Königin gar nicht gut zu sprechen und malt sich Bereits die Schlimmsten strafen für den Verräter aus, da erkennt Chrysalis die ganze Zeit mit Thorax gesprochen zu haben und enttarnt ihn. Die echte Starlight versucht gerade den Thron mit einem Stein zu zerschmettern und kann gerade noch in eines der Löcher des Thrones in Deckung springen. Starlight vs. Chrysalis Chrysails macht sich jedoch keine Sorgen wegen ihr. Den trotz des Rettungsversuches ist ihr Plan bisher aufgegangen. In dem sie die beliebtesten Ponys Equestrias ausgetauscht hat, können die entsandten Drohnen die ganze Liebe die diesen entgegengebracht wird einsammeln und in die Heimat bringen. So hat Chrysails die Kontrolle über Equestria und die Wechselponys Nahrung für Generationen. Da bringen Thorxs Flügel Starlight auf eine Idee und sie schlägt den Wechselponys eine Alternative vor. Da Thorax seine Liebe mit seinen Freunden geteilt hat brauchte er nicht mehr danach zu hungern und das kann man ihm nachmachen. Aber davon will Chrysails nichts Hören den sie entscheidet was das Beste für ihrer Untertanen ist. Jedoch weiß Starligh genau was in ihr Vorgeht, wie es ist sich von seinen Ängsten leiten zu lassen und zu wollen das all das Tun was man sagt Aber das ist Falsch. Starlight hat erkannt das eine echte Anführerin ihre Leute nicht zwingt zu verleugnen wer sie sind. Sondern freut sich an ihrer Einzigartigkeit und hört ihren Vorschlägen zu. Geteilte Liebe, doppelte Liebe Da Ihre Worte die Wechselponys zum grübeln bringen will Chrysalis an Throax ein Exempel statuieren und ihm alle Liebe aussaugen. Doch genau darin sieht Starlight eine Chance und ruft Thorax zu dass das teilen seiner Liebe in zu etwas besonderem gemacht hat, jetzt soll er versuchen mit Chrysalis zu teilen am besten soll er alles geben. Die so freigesetzte Energie schleudert Chrysailse auf ihren Thron und löst bei Thorax eine Wandlung aus. Nun begreifen die anderen Wechsler wie gut es ist Liebe aus freien Stücken zu teilen statt sie sich nur zu nehmen und tun es Thorax nach. Die so freigesetzte Energie überlädt den Thron und die anschließende Explosion sprengt die Spitze der Festung weg Eine neu Ära Starlight hat sich und Throax mit einem Schild geschützt, die Gefangen waren in ihren Kokons sicher, aus denen ihnen jetzt die neuen guten Wechselponys helfen. Nur Chrysalisy ist noch die Gleiche, muss aber erkennen das sie jetzt einer der größten Magieansammlungen in der Geschichte gegenüber steht, ohne ihren Thron. Starlight tritt ihr entgegen Sie erzählt ihr das nach dem die Mane 6 sie damals besiegten sie davon lief und Rache nehmen wollte. (Siehe: Die Landkarte - Teil 2). Aber das muss Chrysalis nicht tun. Sie kann die Anführerin sein die die Wechselponys verdienen. Starlight bietet ihr Freundschaft und Frieden an. Doch schlägt Chrysails das aus, schwört ihre furchtbare Rache und verschwindet. Prinzessin Celestia freut sich zwar schon darauf mit Thorax, dem neuen Anführer der Wechselponys, die Gestaltung der gemeinsam Zukunft zu besprechen doch hält sie es für das Beste den Wechselponys ihr Königreich erst mal zu lassen. Discord ist nach feiern zu mute und Starlight weiß auch schon wo. Das Sonnenuntergangsfestival Starligh bringt alle zum Sonnenuntergangsfestival in ihre alte Heimat. Dort dachte man nach ihrem schnellen Abgang vom letzten mal das sie gar nicht mitmachen will. Starlight erklärt sich das sie nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall neulich sich nicht sicher war die Verantwortung für einen Backwettbewerb zu tragen und hatte Angst wieder so zu werden wie sie mal war. Aber inzwischen hat sie erkannt das man manchmal keine Wahl hat und sich Herausforderungen stellen muss. Sie hat sich verändert und kann nun damit umgehen ganz gleich ob sie Equestria retten oder beim Festival aushelfen soll. Was letzteres betrifft geht es für alle klar das sie noch ein paar Freunde eingeladen hat und gehen sich Cupcakes hohlen. Wo sie jetzt unter sich sind sagt Discord Trixie das er ein paar ihrer Tricks etwas besser als Durchschnittlich fand und bietet ihr seine Hilfe an wann immer sie Chaos braucht. Was sie auch tun wird, wen Schweine fliegen, sogleich zaubert er ihr eigenes Flugschwein herbei und schickt sie auf einen Ritt. Als sie an den Mane 6 vorbei fliegen meint Rainbow Dash das ihnen mal einer erzählen sollte was sie in der Zwischenzeit verpasst haben. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:11: Die Szene in der Discord mit Lanze auf einem Schwein „Für Fluttershy“ ruft ist eine Parodie auf die Kampfszene im Film Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der König von Narnia von 2005 in der Peter Pevensie „Für Narnia“ ruft. *Z. 11:07: die Szene in der alle Wechselponys behaupten die echte Fluttershy zu sein erinnert an die „Ich bin Spartacus“-Szene im Monumentalfilm Spartacus von 1960. Navboxen en:To Where and Back Again: Part 2